Castifer Stark
Lord Castifer Stark '''is the current Lord of Winterfell and head of House Stark. Castifer and his wife, Tytania were formerly styled as the sovereigns of the North by the northmen. The second after Robb and Talisa Stark in over three centuries since King Torrhen Stark bent his knee to Aegon the Conqueror. Following his father's death at the Battle of the Blackwater, Castifer was in a great state of grief and later appointed to become the next Hand of the King by King Daveth I Baratheon and does so instead of his brother Robb as he was serving Daveth as the Warden of the North. He guides and helps Daveth through his duties as his hand for quite some time before Joffrey Baratheon's ascension to the Iron Throne after Daveth's death. His relationship with the Crown as Hand of the King quickly deteriorates due to Joffrey's continuous mockery and antagonisation of House Stark and eventually, Castifer's imprisonment. Sometime later, he escaped his execution and left for the North which led to conflict between the Crown and the northernmost kingdom, leading to the declaration of his brother Robb as King in the North and King of the Trident by the northmen and the riverlanders, Castifer's disbandment of his title as Hand of the King and the beginnings of the War of the Five Kings. Though he is a Stark of Winterfell and was sworn to King Robb, he felt torn between both the warring sides due to being raised and fostered by both Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister. Castifer's betrothal to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters were one of the terms of the alliance between the Houses Stark,Tully and Frey during the War of the Five Kings, he was to marry Tytania Frey whom surprisingly had developed a great relationship with Castifer due to already being acquainted with each other in King's Landing which resulted in them being wed earlier than expected. After Robb Stark's death and subsequently Talisa Stark's at the Red Wedding, Castifer manages to escape and eventually round up the remaining forces of the North, establishing the Winter Contingency under the command of him and his wife, which consists of the leftover northern forces dedicated to the cessation of the Houses Bolton and Frey for their roles in the Red Wedding. Castifer, together with Tytania, with the Contingency behind their back and eventually, the Sparten Rangers, lead various skirmishes while heading north to retake Winterfell , and were later eventually hailed as the new sovereigns of the North by Hank Comstock, Ryllmas Russell, Syhdred Bolton, Bylleron Swyft and the remaining survivors under the Contingency. After the resurrection of his brother Jon Snow and in the aftermath of the Battle of the Bastards, Castifer stepped down from his role as King in the North in favour of his brother Jon. Castifer redeems his title as Lord of Winterfell and head of the House Stark after Syhdred Bolton surrendered the remaining Bolton forces. After receiving a letter from Dragonstone by Queen Daenerys Targaryen demanding that Jon, Castifer and Tytania bend their knees to her, he proceeds to travel to Dragonstone with his wife and brother. After settling their differences with the Dragon Queen and the Storm King, they successfully captured a wight beyond the Wall for the Parley in King’s Landing. Castifer is currently sailing back to Winterfell with his wife and brother as well as Daenerys Targaryen and his long time friend Daveth Baratheon. Background '''Castifer '''is the second eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully. He was born in Storm's End during one of his family's visits to Robert Baratheon after the rebellion. He is the elder brother to Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya and the younger brother to Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Castifer has Tully-like hair as does his brother Robb. He can be described as an honest, honourable, loving, caring and politically inclined man as he often helps his father run the North. Castifer has a very strong group of best friends consisting of Robb, Jon and Daveth Baratheon whom he regards as if he were one of his own brothers. He is also the brother that Arya and even Sansa would listen to as he has a great understanding of both. He is also very fond of his younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, often teaching them swordplay and archery and playing in the Godswood with them. Castifer was orginally sent to Casterly Rock as a ward to Lord Tywin Lannister several years after Robert's Rebellion at the behest of King Robert I Baratheon for Eddard Stark to send one of his sons to be fostered at Casterly Rock along with his own, Daveth Baratheon so that they may make a friendship that he and Eddard have. Eddard agrees and complies, sending Castifer to Lord Tywin instead of Robb as he wanted Robb to learn the northern traditions before learning of the south due to the fact that he is his firstborn son and the heir to Winterfell. 's formal robes.|left]]Castifer leads a normal teenage life with Daveth alongside him and seeing Tywin Lannister as his second father and mentor. As the bond strengthens between Castifer and Tywin, he was appointed as the Castellan of Casterly Rock by Tywin in his absence, due to the political prowess that he achieved by having him as his mentor. This was also where he also learned of the culture of the Westerlands as well as the Andals. After spending his time at Casterly Rock, Castifer and Daveth travels back to King's Landing along with Robb and surprisingly Jon where they were then fostered for another couple of years. This resulted in the strong bond and friendship that the quadruple have. While being fostered in King's Landing, Castifer was taught the art of swordsmanship by Tywin's firstborn son, Ser Jaime Lannister whom he had a great relationship with, making Castifer a formidable opponent on the field of battle. He was also trained in ruling by Ser Jaime's younger brother, Tyrion who he became very close with over time. Castifer with the help of the Starks and Lannisters have the ability to become both an honourable and politic man. Something that both his father and older brother Robb didn't have. This made Castifer a very important asset for the future of Stark House Stark. He is often seen as the bridge between the Starks and Lannisters due to the understanding he has for both family due to being taught by Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister. He sees both as his mentor and father figures which guided him when he was young. Season 1 The Starks of Winterfell are introduced, including Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark, his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark and his five children: heir Robb, his younger brother Castifer, elder daughter Sansa, younger daughter Arya, ten-year-old son Bran and youngest son, Rickon. Also introduced are Ned's illegitimate son Jon Snow and ward Theon Greyjoy. Ned is informed that a deserter of the Night's Watch has been captured. He takes his sons to witness Will's execution. Will reports that he saw White Walkers, but nobody believes him and Ned beheads him. When Bran asks his father about the White Walkers, Ned dismisses it as a madman's ravings, insisting that the Walkers have been extinct for thousands of years. Upon their return, the Starks find a dead stag, sigil of House Baratheon. A bit farther they find a dead dire wolf and her surviving pups. Noting that the dire wolf is the sigil of the Stark family and there are as many pups as the Stark children, they take the pups in as companions. Castifer's grey-white direwolf was named "Mylo". Castifer is present with the rest of the family during the visit from the royal family of House Baratheon of King's Landing. He greets King Robert and his close friend, Prince Daveth along with the rest of his family. After greeting Ser Jaime Lannister, he spends some time sparring with him, all the while talking about their experiences after Carrion left from King's Landing many years ago. Castifer then went into the Godswood of Winterfell along with Robb, Jon and Daveth where they discussed about all the things they've missed and would like to do together in the future. Castifer remarks that Daveth was going to marry his sister, Sansa at King Robert's behest, the quadruple joked and laughed to which Daveth rolled his eyes. Castifer expresses to his father, Lord Eddard Stark that he knows that King Robert wants him to be the Hand of the King and that he'd also want to come along with him to King's Landing as he hasn't seen the place for a long time and would like to visit. Castifer was resting and cleaning his pike, "Greypoint" in the Godswood prior to Bran's fall from one of the decrepit towers of Winterfell. Castifer was the first to hear Bran's screams and rushed to the commotion. He helps two of his father's visiting lords bannermen, Lord Hank Comstock and Lord Ryllmas Russell carry Bran to his room to be treated by Maester Luwin. Castifer, while sitting by Bran in his room, was puzzled as to how he fell from the tower, knowing that Bran was an exceptional climber and better than he could ever climb. Later on, his close friend, Prince Daveth visits Castifer, Jon and Robb and expresses his grief and sympathy towards them. He tells them that he prays for Bran's speedy recovery and survival. One month later, the royal family of House Baratheon was set to depart for King's Landing, Castifer sets out with the party along with Sansa, Arya, his half-brother Jon, his uncle Benjen and his father Eddard who was appointed as the next Hand of the King after Jon Arryn. While riding with his father, he asks Eddard about his aunt, Lyanna Stark and why he never does talk about her. Eddard tells him that she was a nice, caring and loving sister to him and that she died due to a horrible sickness during Robert's Rebellion. An answer Castifer could not accept and knows very well that it's a lie. Castifer rides up next to Jon before his departure off to the Night's Watch and talks to him about the honour of joining it, they laugh and Jon tells Castifer that a bastard like him could earn an honourable place in the Watch to which Castifer replies that Jon will probably end up as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Along the Kingsroad, Castifer curiously asks his uncle and First Ranger of the Night's Watch, Benjen Stark who was bringing Jon to the Wall about what he thinks of the White Walkers to which Benjen replied that he wasn't so sure as both Rangers and entire Wildling settlements were being abandoned and the folk say they were taken by the Walkers and turned undead to which Castifer says that anything's possible and maybe the Walkers have truly returned. His uncle Benjen didn't seem very positive towards that prospect. He goes on to describe what the previous Long Night was like to Castifer and says that a Second Long Night would be disastrous as nobody would even believe a word of what the Night's Watch would say as they are not what they used to be anymore. After saying his farewells to his uncle and half-brother, Castifer later spent sometime riding ahead of the royal group to do some fishing in a nearby river along with Arya who met a young commoner named Mycah and played some swordplay with him. While fishing, Ser Jaime Lannister rests next to Castifer who surprised him. Ser Jaime then tells Castifer that his father, Lord Tywin Lannister has surprisingly said that he missed Castifer to both the duo's astonishment, Castifer asks Jaime how his father's doing to which Jaime replies that he was doing well and what commanders of armies were doing, Jaime then expresses to Castifer that Tywin originally planned to create a keep for a cadet branch of House Stark in the Westerlands before Castifer had to leave earlier when they were younger but didn't have the time to to which Carrion replies that he was stunned and greatful. Jaime says that Tywin would like to see Castifer again after being apart for so long to which Castifer agrees. After a couple of silent moments, Ser Jaime says that he would be riding back to the main party and the duo hugged and said their farewellls. A couple of moments later, Prince Daveth comes up to where Castifer, Arya and Mycah were with an amused look on his face. Castifer and Daveth share their introductions and Daveth begins to teach Arya and Mycah some techniques on swordplay and even fished alongside Daveth using Castifer's own pike named "Greypoint" much to Castifer's dismay. However, the joyous moments were cut short when Prince Joffrey arrives and starts berating Castifer for fishing and tormenting Mycah who was too terrified to move and froze with silence. Joffrey then ends up slicing a part of Mycah's face with his sword, leaving a scar to which Castifer moves Joffrey away and tries to clean Mycah up with some water and medicinal oil. Arya with rage visibly showing on her face, hits Joffrey all the while insisting that Mycah runs away which he did. While Daveth was restraining Joffrey when he started to attack Arya, he berates and belittles Joffrey for his absurdly immature actions just when Arya's direwolf, Nymeria knocked both Daveth and Joffrey over and biting the latter in defence of her mistress, mauling his arm in the process. Arya then throws Joffrey's sword into the nearby river, all the while ignoring Castifer's protests. As Joffrey was begging for his life after Nymeria backs off at Castifer's behest, Castifer proceeds to treat Joffrey's wounds with some water and medicinal oil while Daveth starts to scold Joffrey for his idiocy. Before being summoned by King Robert, Castifer meets Ser Jaime Lannister and tells him of his nephew's idiocy at the river. Castifer advices Ser Jaime that he should be more strict and stern with his nephew, telling him that if he continues the behaviour that he has now, he may be a very despised king when the time comes. Ser Jaime agrees and tells Castifer that he will advise King Robert on the matter. Castifer proceeds to testify about the incident at the river and immediately realises that Joffrey had lied after hearing of his testimony which claims that he was attacked in an unprovoked manner. Castifer can clearly see that King Robert is knows that Joffrey is lying as well as expressing how disgusted he was that Joffrey was disarmed by a girl. King Robert was willing to let all the children off after Castifer apologises for his sister's actions but was interrupted when Queen Cersei I Lannister insisted that Arya's direwolf, Nymeria had to be put to death for attacking Joffrey to which Robert eventually agreed to. Arya and Castifer tried to argue but to no avail while Daveth expresses his disgust for his mother's barbaric terms and his father's approval of it. Castifer joins the raiding party for Nymeria with Ser Jaime and tells him how stupid the terms are that the king agreed to which Jaime agrees but says that it was a royal request which cannot be ignored. Jaime tells Castifer that he will talk to Cersei about her insistence on Nymeria's death. Once Nymeria cannot be found, Queen Cersei demands the execution of Lady, Sansa's direwolf to the dismay of everyone. Eddard tells them he will do the job when Castifer volunteers to do it. Castifer and Daveth confer with each other and reminisce about the past when they were youngerm when everything was much simpler. During this time, Castifer hides Mylo so as to ensure his safety from the wrath of the Lannisters but this was uneeded as the Queen did not inquire for his direwolf's death after Lady had been executed. The next morning, the royal party headed out and continued on their way to King's Landing. The party arrives and Eddard was immediately summoned to the Small Council meeting while Castifer and Daveth roam the city. Daveth asks Castifer whether he has and romantic interests as of late where Castifer replies saying that he has not found anyone. Daveth says he could introduce an Estermont or a Fisher to Castifer where Castifer says he wouldn't mind. They head back to the Red Keep where Daveth calls on Ser Barristan to inform both Castifer and Barristan that he would like to bring about many changes when he ascended to the Iron Throne and that he would need people like Castifer and Barristan to help his reforms when the time comes as he could not do it alone. Both agree and continue on in their duties. Castifer proceeds to rest from the long journey and has a dream of Mylo. When he wakes up, he recalls "being" Mylo and craving for some meat though he dismisses it to be a vivid dream. Later in the day, Castifer participates in King Robert's hunt. The result was disastrous as King Robert ended up mortally wounded due to and accident with a boar though Castifer suspects foul play was involved as he knew Robert was a good hunter and did not make mistakes such as this. When Eddard returns to his keep, he finds his daughters arguing while Castifer was trying to defuse the situation. Arya is furious at Sansa for lying to protect Joffrey Baratheon. Castifer tells them to calm down but admits that it was not right that Sansa lied but also tells Arya that if Sansa hadn't lied, the situation would've been worse and that his direwolf, Mylo could have also suffered. Ned reminds everyone that Joffrey is a prince and will be king one day with Sansa as his wife. Learning that his younger daughter aspires to be a swordsman and has a sword of her own, he hires the Braavosi "water dancer" Syrio Forel to teach her the art of swordsmanship. Ned tells Castifer that his pike, Greypoint had been upgraded and modified by Daveth to be of Valyrian Steel. Castifer proceeds to meet Daveth to thank him. When Daveth ascends to the Iron Throne and begins to prepare for his coronation, he meets with Castifer and expresses how he did not expect to become a king like this to which Castifer states that he, Ser Barristan and his father, Eddard Stark will be by his side throughout Daveth's reign. They share a brotherly hug. Eddard and Castifer acknowledges Daveth's rule and bends their knees to him. Eddard then presents a proclamation from the late King Robert declaring him as the Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm to which Castifer expected but before Cersei could tear it up, Daveth demanded to see it for himself. Daveth acknowledges his late father's will and allows Ned to serve until his upcoming nameday to Cersei's chagrin. This was when Daveth chooses to retain Ser Barristan in the Kingsguard and presents him with a gift on behalf of the entire royal court which was a sword forged from Valyrian steel in honour of the old knight's eighteen years of service as Lord Commander, known as the "Bastion". Daveth also presents Castifer with a Valyrian steel modified version of his pike, Greypoint for his loyalty to Daveth and promise to stand by his side. Castifer is, of course, touched by this and pledges that he will help Daveth reform the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. When the coronation ended, Eddard summons his son Castifer and requests King Daveth's presence. Eddard tells them both about what he discovered circulating the rumours about Daveth's siblings, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. While both Castifer and Daveth are visibly disturbed by the fact that Daveth's siblings are neither trueborn or shared the same father, Daveth tells Eddard that he will handle the situation as discreetly as possible so long as Eddard does not do anything reckless or problematic with which Castifer supported, stating that he knows how honour-bound his father is but that this situation could result in many problematic outcomes, even a rebellion if his father did not heed Daveth's advice. After the dramatic conundrum ended, Castifer went on a stroll among the commoners in King's Landing lower towns. He comes across a blacksmith where he meets Gendry. Once Gendry found out that Castifer is the son of Eddard after introductions, he tells him of his father's visit to the shop earlier. Castifer suspects that Gendry may be one of Robert's bastard son after eyeing him closer but does not reveal it to him. Castifer asks when Gendry will be finished to which Gendry replied that he was already done. Castifer then asks Gendry to show him around the city with which Gendry happily agreed. They walk around an orphanage where Castifer donates some gold dragons to them. The duo ended up in a bar where they ate and drank while getting to know more about each other. Both Castifer and Gendry notices a brawl beginning to happen while the bartender helplessly tries to break it up. The duo agree with each other to break up the fight and they try. This resulted in a brawl between Castifer and Gendry against five other men. Due to Castifer's professional self-defence skills, he had little to no problem handling the fight whereas Gendry on the other hand, struggled but managed himself. The fight ended when Castifer saw Gendry nearly being stabbed by one of the men which prompted him to reveal himself as the son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, the Hand of the King to the newly crowned Daveth Baratheon. The men apologised and ask for forgiveness which prompted Castifer to let them go. Castifer states that he understand that they were drunk but that they need to "get their shit together". Castifer gives the bartender multiple gold dragons for the damages caused and proceeds to give Gendry some medical treatment. Castifer apologises for the wreck of a night and Gendry states that although it was one hell of a night, it was also "bloody enjoyable". The two bid farewell to each other and proceed to go their separate ways. The next morning, after Castifer trained with the Northmen who accompanied the party to King's Landing, he comes across Tytania Frey who was helping transport produce to the capitol from the Riverlands. It becomes apparently clear that the two have a mutual attraction for each other. Though Castifer is visibly attracted to Tytania, he reminds himself of Jon and how he wouldn't even indulge in sexual activities for fear of fathering a bastard of his own. This deters him away from Tytania for more important duties. Two days later, Castifer is present when Daveth holds court. After witnessing the drama when Daveth berates Marillion for his song that mocked the late King Robert and Queen Cersei, Castifer leaves to talk to Ser Barristan. This was when Castifer inquires about the Targaryens. Ser Barristan tells Castifer about Robert's Rebellion and of Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen's escape to Essos. Castifer hopes that they stay safe and clear of any assassination attempts and that hopes that they won't try to raise their banners in hope of retaking the Iron Throne. At this point, Castifer notices Ser Barristan's changed demeanor when he mentioned an attempt to retake the throne by the fleeing Targaryens. Castifer proceeds with his duties and leaves Ser Barristan. He gives one last look at Ser Barristan before heading out. Season 2 Quotes '''Spoken by Castifer Stark: In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Castifer is thirteen years old when the story starts. Castifer is seen as the most mature out of all the Stark children despite his young age. Similar to how he was portrayed in the show, Castifer is also seen as the bridge between the Starks and Lannisters as he has a great understanding of both families due to having Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister as both his mentors and father figures. He is described as a handsome, young lad with eyes and auburn hair of the Tullys, similar to his elder brother, Robb. Castifer is best known for his swordsmanship, whom he learnt under the best swordsman and knight in all the seven kingdoms, Ser Jaime Lannister, and political skills with which his father, Eddard utilised greatly when ruling the northernmost kingdom as well as settling interactions with the other kingdoms such as the Iron Islands, the Riverlands and the Stormlands. Castifer share a strong relationship with Eddard Stark as revealed during their time in King's Landing. This relationship is also mirrored with Catelyn Stark, though they would argue from time to time about Jon. Castifer is also shown to have a strong bond with Robb, Bran and Rickon. He is also often portrayed as the bridge between Sansa and Arya as well when they fought. Something to take note of is that, in the books, although Castifer has his famous pike-spear, Greypoint, it is revealed that Castifer was also gifted a Valyrian steel sword, "Edgeful" by Robb Stark after the Battle of the Whispering Wood for capturing Ser Jaime Lannister, which wasn't scripted into the show. It is also revealed that Castifer has a shield with the sigil of the direwolf, "Hardbane" which was also not scripted into the show either. Castifer's relationship with Tytania is also more intensified than in the show after their marriage in the Twins. Image gallery Category:House Stark Category:Lord of Winterfell Category:King in the North Category:Carrion Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:The Lords of Winterfell Category:Characters from the North Category:Houses from the North Category:Kings in the North Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Soldier Category:Leader Category:Castellans Category:Hand of the King Category:Regents Category:Lords Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Houses from Westeros Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Peoples Category:Regions Category:Articles by Swordpro51